discovering
by mayrapazgorki
Summary: A hot summer revolutionizes boys hormones
1. Chapter 1

I had let go, I know it was the best because she loved me but I did not ...  
I could never forget the great love of my life: Kimberly

But I decided to forget to pull it from my heart not to think more about her and had hurt me a lot.  
With my friends we had made different ways in different places. Already by just over two years since we saw us.  
Then one morning my name is Jason. Oh! my god if I knew that was coming ...  
We all had free the first week of summer vacation. And he and Billy (who had returned for three months) had thought about making a trip to Hawaii together

After a long trip to Hawaii arrives. Arrives first at the cabin with 4 bathrooms, 12 bedrooms, a large kitchen and a large living-dining good look around no one was there, after touring the place I installed in the room of the fund.  
After a while I hear a noise from the bedroom next door.  
Way secretly, I discovered I was not alone as Kimberly believed was.  
I was about to walk away when I discovered that she dropped her towel, she was naked before my eyes, she did not notice me  
That cuerpaso was watching, I felt the heat rise in my body.  
When we were dating we had not had sex, we were something guys.

If we had had some encounters heavy enough where the two were running out of shirts, but always one of the two hechaba back by fear.

She turned and paralyzes me.  
Just heard the front door open, I rush out the door in your bedroom.  
At two we had accelerated the heart


	2. Chapter 2

I ran to the room and I came across Trini, Jason and Billy looked at me curious who my exsaltacion.

Billy: brother something happens?  
Tommy: No, nothing  
Jason: Sure?  
Tommy: Yeah, sure

Step one and the other came to me had not yet crossed back she was with Trini in the bedroom.  
We all got to squeeze, when I leave my bedroom I see in the pasilllo, I am speechless at the sight that I have in front of me

Was she a close fitting estraplers pink you saw the navel, and short jean shorts dark blue. She looked at me looking at me with innocent face travieza, "this girl wants to kill me" thought.  
I could not stop looking at her breasts.

Kimberly Oliver would advise that you look without permission  
I said mockingly. Divert barely in sight.  
Tommy: I promise I will return not to repeat  
She approached me. We were so close that separated us but the clothes we had put

Kimberly: I hope  
It was and sighed, but felt the heat in my body or more accurately in my crotch.  
We were all watching a movie on TV, she was sitting in front of me, I could see how he moved his legs, and played with his lips nibbling food quietly looking at me askance.  
I tried to concentrate on the movie up on silly talks had our friends but could not as if my body was called.  
Four hours passed I went to sleep "will I need ice water bath thought"  
I headed to my bedroom and she was in pajamas rather had a long shirt that covered her all good until just a few inches below his butt, and the 3

first appeared freshly bathed open buttons. She noticed my gaze and shook his head  
Kimberly: I said Oliver?  
Tommy: I know but it's pretty complicated if you come dressed like that  
Kimberly: so? and you do not like?  
Tommy: Yeah, I like ... but more is pretty out  
Kimberly: you'd help me?  
Tommy: You know you're playing with fire? not?  
Kimberly: and who wants to be saved?

More approached me could feel his breath warm on my chest  
Tommy: I better go to sleep  
Kimberly: I knew it was pure hablarerio  
He turned and saw the butt this was the straw that revalso the glass  
Tommy: you'll see that there  
I took it in his arms, carried inside my room, I closed and locked. pege to the wall and kiss passionately in less than 1 minute the despoge of his shirt and in five minutes I did not have anything the pull in bed, hands traveled everywhere, is accommodated in the head of the bed, never seen such beauty, I settled on it over and between the two groan of pleasure and joy so many years dreaming of this and had me, was wild and rude did not want it to be as well but could not be otherwise not know that would happen tomorrow, the moan felt strong and ask for more

I gave him quite powerful thrusts, and felt her nails nail in my back, the two arrived at the climax totally happy.  
Sali she barely knew he could not stay long over by my weight, the two were smiling


End file.
